


That Beautiful Sound

by esmeblaise



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: A little bit of feelings but pretty much just fluff, Haunted House, I just really like the idea of lawrence coming back and being bffffsforever, Mentions of Dead Mom, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No beetlebabes just pure friendship, like it should be, musical verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: After the disaster of the dinner party, taking over the house, going to the Neitherworld, getting married and killing her best friend, Lydia became closer to her family than ever.With this closeness, of course, came compromise and conversationsMostly about what had happened in the past few months and what would happen in the future.One of these compromises were future haunted houses.A short drabble about Lydia and Beetlejuice running Haunted Houses throughout the year
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	That Beautiful Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one scene where Lydia was telling the Maitlands about when her Dead Mom would make a Haunted Garage in the summer, and pretty much everything that happens in "That Beautiful Sound"

After the disaster of the dinner party, taking over the house, going to the Neitherworld, getting married,  _ and  _ killing her best friend; Lydia became closer to her family than ever.

With this closeness, of course, came compromise and conversations

Mostly about what had happened in the past few months and what  _ would  _ happen in the future.

One of these compromises were future haunted houses.

With Beetlejuice’s regular visits almost every day seemed like Halloween, but Charles’ nerves could only handle so much.

Not to mention all the noise complaints from the neighbors.

So a deal was made.

Lydia and Beetlejuice could prank people, do a couple practical jokes and scares, but nothing major for most of the year.

But on selected days they were allowed to go  _ all out _ .

A full on takeover of the house and scare everyone to their heart's content.

With the days planned out in advance Lydia and Beetlejuice could always prepare for their next big "project" and Charles’ blood pressure would finally get a break once in a while.

Besides, it was far more satisfying for Lydia and Beetlejuice when they actually managed to spook someone who was expecting it.

These Haunting Days were April Fools, Lydia's birthday, Beetlejuice’s death day, random days in the summer (as a homage to Dead Mom’s haunted garage pranks) and of course, all of October with a big finale on Halloween.

It took awhile for the neighbors to catch on, but once they did the haunted house became a sort of tourist site for the otherwise boring town.

Kids brave enough to go in, teens convinced they couldn’t be scared, and adults believing it was all smoke and mirrors.

Beetlejuice loved the attention of course (he also loved the stacks of money he could make if he was able to sneak an admission fee past the Maitlands) and Lydia enjoyed getting her spook on.

Most people in town, specifically her school, thought she was odd and weird and dark (Which, of course, she was) but on days leading up to her haunted houses the other kids would get excited, beg for hints of what she had in store this time, come up with theories about just how she was able to pull off such amazing special effects 

(Some kids would say she uses her father's money to hire a team from Hollywood, others would claim she put hallucinogens in the air vents to make it seem scarier than it actually was. Little did they know the few rumors that it was actually haunted were far closer to the truth) 

Lydia prided herself on their haunted houses. 

She liked scaring people, sure, but even more that she loved that she could make  _ other _ people happy about it.

Because in the end people  _ enjoyed _ their haunted houses.

They looked forward to it, came back to it, laughed at their own terror.

Sometimes people would ask if they could help out next time.

She always denied this request, Haunted Houses were sacred BFFFFForever activities, and its not like she could tell them the truth about how she set it up

She did however listen to their ideas. 

It became a sort of challenge.

Townsfolk would tell her their scariest ideas, things that they were sure would terrify everyone, and if Lydia used it in the next haunted house then it meant they were good enough to inspire the scare master herself.

And because of all of that, they got closer to Lydia.

They asked if she knew any good scary movies, where she got her clothes, what she thought of that new horror game, and just started to enjoy her as well as the haunted house.

But there was one day a year where the house wasn’t open to the public.

A day where all the screams, and laughter, and surprises were for Beetlejuice and Lydia alone.

It was on her mother’s death day.

They had never planned for this to be one of the Haunted House days, In fact, originally it had been a "everyone leave me the hell alone so i can mope" day.

But Beetlejuice never listened to the rules before.

And he never liked seeing Lydia sad.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He dropped a bucket of beetles on her.

And Lydia yelled at him, she chased him around the house screaming as he shot prank after prank at her until she retaliated with her own, which of course only made him laugh harder and her become more determined.

But at the end of the day the two were exhausted, collapsed in a heap on the floor with tears streaming down their face, crying from laughter this time, not sadness.

And Lydia would reach out her hand and would clasp his own in a silent thank you she never voiced, but was always heard.

So it became a tradition

To help get Lydia out of her head on bad days, and Beetlejuice out of his own on even worse ones

They would create a haunted house

and listen to that beautiful sound


End file.
